1. Field of the Disclosure
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a see-through organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of recognizing not only an image realized by the see-through organic light-emitting display apparatus but also an external background.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting type display apparatus that generates light when excitons, which are generated as holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer, change from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus that is a self-emitting type display apparatus does not need a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage, may be light-weight and thin, and has an excellent viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and an excellent response speed. Thus, an application range of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is expanding from a personal portable device, such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone, to a television (TV).
With regard to such an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a see-through organic light-emitting display apparatus enabling a user to recognize not only an image realized by the see-through organic light-emitting display apparatus but also an external background is being researched.